El amor de un youkai
by Miss Taisho
Summary: Cansada de lo mismo de siempre Kagome se aleja de Inuyasha , tratando de huir , lo que no esperaba era encontrase con Sesshomaru el que con unas palabras puede cambiar el destino - ya lo se pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Palabras reconfortables ?

**Hola chicas bienvenidas a mi primer fanfic , por ser le primero talvez tenga muchas fallas crónicas , los caps van a ser cortos o no se dependiendo de mi imaginación , disculpen las faltas ortográficas**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen aunque así lo quisiera , son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo utilizo los personajes para mis ideas , así que lo único que me pertenece es la trama**

**Capitulo 1 Unas palabras reconfortarles?**

En la época del sengoku como cualquier mañana a lo lejos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede se podía escuchar los gritos de Kagome

- ¡ ABAJO ¡ - grito Kagome

- Siempre es lo mismo - susurro Sango a Miroku , el cual asentía

- Chicos necesito estar sola no me esperen esta noche - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la cual su flequillo ocultaba en vano

- Kagome pero déjame acompañarte - dijo Sango preocupada a ver a su amiga así

- No Sango , quiero estar sola

- Pero

. Por favor - susurro

- Mas te vale estar aquí mañana a primera hora - dijo Inuyasha levantándose a lo que Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza

Sango , Miroku y Shippo se quedaron viendo marchar a Kagome

- Perro tonto - dijo Shippo al ver que su madre se iba

- Que dijiste renacuajo

- Todo es tu culpa - dijo Sango viéndolo de una manera asesina

- Feh , ya volverá , siempre lo hace - dijo despreocupada mente

- Ese el problema Inuyasha tu siempre crees que ella es un plato de segunda mesa el cual puedes utilizar a tu antojo - grito Sango ya perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba

- Mejor vamos a la choza de la anciana Kaede - dijo Miroku tratando de disipar la tensión y el enojo

- Escúchame bien Inuyasha si a mi amiga le pasa algo te mato - dijo la exterminadora

- Feh, vamos

A lo lejos se podía ver a Kagome corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello , no le importaba lastimarse con las ramas que sobresalían , lo único que importaba era salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible ,corrió horas ya sentía comos sus piernas comenzaban a pedir un descanso , siempre era lo mismo a ella la atendía en la mañana para irse con kikyo en la noche , cuantas veces seria capaz de soportar eso , al principio lo hacia autoconvenciendose de que el se enamoraría de ella pero pasaron los meses y cada vez dolía menos y eso la hacia sentir mal , saber que el amor que le profesaba a Inuyasha ya solo era un cariño igual al que le tenia a Souta , esa maldita promesa de encontrar los fragmentos de la perla junto a el , la hacia quedarse ahí sin decir ninguna sola palabra al respecto , seguía corriendo hasta que observo un lago que sentía como la llamaba a sumergirse a el , sin chistar se fue sacando el típico uniforme hasta quedar totalmente desnuda caminó hasta donde estaba el agua y se sumergió en ella sintiendo un poco de paz

- Inuyasha , tu te has encargado de matar este amor que sentía hacia ti - dijo llorando , esas serian las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría por aquel hanyou de cabellos plateados

- Humanos , siempre tan inútiles - escucho

- Sesshomaru - dijo sorprendida y sonrojada tratándose de cubrir e ignorando lo que dijo el youkai

- Hmp humanos , vales mas que eso - dijo yéndose tan silenciosamente como llego

- Gracias - susurro para si mi misma aunque el la logro escuchar perfectamente

**Continuara?**

**Comentarios?**

**Merezco**** tomatazos, elojios ? cualquier cosa , por favor dejen sus comentarios que me animarían a seguir**

**Gracias por leer y aun mas por tomarse un tiempo y dejar un review besos**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Lo desconocido

_**! Hola queridos lectores ¡**_

_**Gracias por tomase el tiempo para seguir leyendo , gracias a blueviolet01 y a azucena45 que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un reviews **_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Lo desconocido**

POV SESSHOMARU

Estaba en el bosque había dejado a Jaken y a Rin solo mientras yo caminaba sin sentido alguno hasta que un olor exquisito para mis sentidos llego a mi era esa humana la mujer del híbrido

_**-Huele bien tienes que admitirlo**_** - **dijo mi bestia

-Hmp es solo una estúpida humana

**_-Puede ser humana pero ese olor es increíble y yo soy tu por lo que a mi no me puedes engañar Sesshomaru_**

-Hmp

**_-Vamos a verla -_**rugió mi bestia

-Es una despreciable humana no merece mi tiempo

_**-Te mueres por ir a verla recuerda yo soy tu -** _dijo mientras se volvía a dormir

-Hmp

Camine por donde me guiaba el olor de aquella humana y lo que vi me dejo impactado , claro que no lo demostré , ella estaba desnuda y llorando

-Inuyasha , tu te has encargado de matar este amor que sentía hacia ti - dijo la miko sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Humanos , siempre tan inútiles - dije para que ella me observara , siempre lloraba por el maldito híbrido es que esa mujer no se cansa de ser un plato de segunda mesa

-Sesshomaru - me dijo sorprendida y sonrojada tratándose de cubrir e ignorando lo que le dije , se veía bien sonrojada y se sentina mejor al saber que era yo quien causaba ese sonrojo no ese repulsivo hanyou pero jamas lo diría abiertamente

-Hmp humanos , vales mas que eso - dije yéndome para darle un poco de privacidad y reflexionar lo que hice

-Gracias - susurro ella para si pero yo escuche

Me aleje un poco de aquel lago sin perder rastro de aquella fastidiosa humana , si era fastidiosa por hacerme perder el control así , yo Sesshomaru Taisho entrenado por siglos para jamas demostrar una debilidad , ni una pizca de sentimientos , solo odio y maldad ella viene se mete a un lago y hace despertar a mi bestia , definitivamente Rin me ha hablando mucho , todo lo que he logrado en siglos ella de bien fresca lo destruye en minutos

_**-Bien sabes que te interesa aquella miko -** _volvió a hablar mi bestia

-Cállate , es la mujer del despreciable hanyou

_**-Ella no esta marcada y su olor dice que es pura ****todavía** _- se relamió mi bestia

-Hmp

_**-No lo arruines Sesshomaru** -_dijo volviéndose a dormir

-Pase toda la noche desde lejos observando a la humana

POV KAGOME

Después de lo que me dijo Sesshomaru extrañamente pude sentirme bien , talvez no lo dijo con las mejores palabras pero sirvió, salí del agua y me vestí , tenia que pensar muy bien lo que tenia que hacer

-Ojala mama estuvieras aquí y me dieras uno de tus consejos - susurre para mi misma

De tanto caminar encontré una cueva en la que podía pasar la noche , no era ni grande ni pequeña , estaba bien para mi ,fui a buscar leña y volví a la cueva , hice una fogata ya con el tiempo que llevaba aquí ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo como quisiera dormir en mi cama , con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida

POV SESSHOMARU

no puedo creerlo pase toda la maldita noche observando a la humana sin que se diera cuenta , solo estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo aquí mientras debería derrotar a Naraku , inconscientemente entre a la cueva , vi como la humana se despertaba poco a poco mientras yo me recostaba en la pared volviendo a poner mi cara de frialdad e indiferencia

- Tengo que ir donde la anciana Kaede - susurro la Miko para si misma aunque yo la escuche

- Es costumbre de los humanos hablar solos - dije haciendo notar mi presencia

- !AHHH¡ - grito la miko , dejándome casi sordo

- Humana me vas dejar sordo - dije con los ojos cerrados , aspirando su aroma que raramente podía darme paz

- ¿Que haces aquí Sesshomaru? - pregunto curiosa la miko

- Hmp - dije sin intención de responderle , ella no tenia que saber nada jamas , solo es un deseo de mi bestia

- Eso no es una respuesta - dijo la miko notablemente molesta por mi indiferencia

- Hmp no tengo porque responderle a una insignificante humana - dije mientras comenzaba a marcharme ya perdí mucho tiempo en algo que no vale la pena

- Gracias - dijo la miko desde el interior

- No me agradezcas miko - dije ya yéndome de aquel lugar

- No importa , yo quiero hacerlo - dijo mientras despertaba una curiosidad rara en mi

* * *

**C_ontinuara_**

**_Espero que les guste por favor déjenme sus reviews_**

**_Sayonara !_**


	3. Soy yo Kagome

_**! Hola queridos lectores ¡**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo , gracias a nancyclaudinec , anto10kes, aiko y a azucena45 que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un reviews**_

* * *

Capitulo 3 : Soy yo Kagome

POV SESSHOMARU

Hmp - dije yéndome sin tomarle importancia a mi curiosidad , por kami ella es una sucia humana que no merece y jamas merecerá mi tiempo , quería caminar para reclamarle a mi bestia por hacerme hacer esas cosas , camine por horas hasta que encontré a el inútil de Jaken y a Rin

- Amo bonito ya regreso - dijo el sapo verde , haciéndome fastidiar mas , pero para descargar mi enojo le di una patada

- Amo Sesshomaru - dijo la pequeña humana

- Hmp vamos - dije para seguir con la búsqueda del maldito de Naraku

- Vamos amo bonito dijo ya recuperado y comenzando a reprender a Rin por ser lenta

POV KAGOME

Por kami que todos esos demonios son unos insensibles , salí de la cueva volviendo a preocuparme por pensar si seria lo correcto dejar a Inuyasha o seguir con el , pero a mi mente llego ese youkai de cabellos plateados y ojos color ámbar , que hacia Sesshomaru ahí era algo que todavía no me cuadraba pero ya no me iba a taladrar la cabeza con las acciones de ese arrogante youkai , camine por horas estaba a punto de llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede hasta que encontró a una anciana

POV NORMAL

- Sacerdotisa Kagome - dijo malignamente la anciana

- Quien es usted - dijo Kagome y como conoce mi nombre

- Eso es obvio muchacha eres la nueva guardiana de la Perla Shikon

- Responda mi pregunta quien es usted? - dijo Kagome ya impacientándose

- Eso no importa - dijo mientras comenzaba a flotar en el aire

- Tu futuro cambiara , el destino te traicionara , en otra raza te convertirás , una nueva heredera seras y tu verdadero poder surgirá al encontrar el verdadero y único amor - dijo la anciana mientras de ella , salia una luz violeta que envolvió todo y le hizo perder el conocimiento a Kagome lo cual la anciana aprovecho para huir

POV KAGOME

Comenze a abrir los ojos con pesadez , raramente me sentía diferente , estaba en ese lugar donde me encontré con la anciana que ahora que recuerdo dijo unas palabras algo raras , no entiendo porque mis piernas se ven mas largas y que le paso a mis uñas ahora son garras , que rayos me paso , me levante rápidamente , pude ver mi cuerpo mas grande y mejor definido , tenia las caderas anchas y a cintura estrecha , mi busto había crecido de ser pequeños a ser grandes sin pasar a lo obsceno , cogí mi cabello y vi que había crecido hasta llegarme a la cadera seguía siendo de color azabache con la diferencia de que ahora había reflejos azules y mechones plateados , que significaba todo esto me sentía poderosa , no terminaba de observarme a lo que vi a Inuyasha correr a mi a toda velocidad , ahora que veo mis sentidos se han agudizado , puedo escuchar a los pájaros y animales de bosque y olor envolvía mi nariz de una manera sumamente refrescante

- Quien eres tu y porque hueles a Kagome- gritaba Inuyasha delante de mi

- Inuyasha, soy yo Kagome - dije

- Me crees estúpido , tu no eres Kagome y te exijo saber que hiciste con ella

- Soy yo - dije sin creer lo que me decía

Inuyasha de repente se me acerco a una velocidad sorprendente pero vi todo , y me agarro con sus garras presionando mi cuello de una manera brutal

- Que le hiciste - dijo con una mirada asesina

- Que soy yo - dije dificultosamente

- No te creo - dijo presionándome mas mi cuello

- Inu ya..sha

- Me vale que seas mujer , te voy a matar - dijo mientras me soltaba y sacaba a colmillo de acero

Algunas penas pude coger de nuevo aire , que le pasaba porque no me creía , de verdad que es idiota

- Viento cortante - dijo Inuyasha

- ABAJO - dije para convencerlo de que era yo , mientras Inuyasha se caía

- Como pudiste hacer eso maldita - dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba

- Porque soy yo Kagome - explique de nuevo

- Talves te la comiste y por eso tienes sus poderes dijo Inuyasha de repente mientras volvía a atacarme por lo que no me pude defender , sentí mi cuerpo mas pesado de lo normal y vi a Inuyasha reír y decir al fin dejaras de ser una molestia para mi , mientras todo se volvía negro

POV INUYASHA

Sali a buscar a Kagome ya que la tonta esa se demoraba mucho y tenia que pensar en una manera de deshacerme de ella para que Kikyo que se se instalo en el grupo pudiera estar mas cómoda sin la tonta esa , vi como venia caminando y vi a la anciana diciendo unas palabras que no alcance a escuchar mientras Kagome se desmallaba y su cuerpo y aura era el de una youkai aunque su olor seguía siendo el mismo , me quede horas ahí hasta que la tonta despertara y poder matarla por matar a Kagome , por fin despertó , deje que se observara un poco y comenze a correr hacia ella a toda velocidad , sabia que no sabia utilizar sus poderes por mi mente pasaba que le habrá hecho aquella anciana pero no importaba , me había hecho fáciles las cosas

- Quien eres tu y porque hueles a Kagome- grite Aun ya sabiendo la verdad

- Inuyasha, soy yo Kagome - dijo la muy tonta

- Me crees estúpido , tu no eres Kagome y te exijo saber que hiciste con ella - dije queriendo aparentar enojo

- Soy yo - dijo la muy estúpida

Me acerque a una velocidad sorprendente y la agarre con mis garras presionando su cuello de una manera brutal

- Que le hiciste - dije aparentando una mirada asesina

- Que soy yo - dijo dificultosamente

- No te creo - dije presionándome mas su cuello

- Inu ya..sha

- Me vale que seas mujer , te voy a matar - dije mientras la soltaba y sacaba a colmillo de acero , ya había elegido a Kikyo y Kagome estorbaba

Algunas penas pudo coger de nuevo aire mientras yo quería terminar esto rápido por lo que aproveche

- Viento cortante - dije

- ABAJO - dijo para mi sorpresa porque pensaba que la muy tonta había perdido sus poderes espirituales

- Como pudiste hacer eso maldita - dije mientras se levantaba

- Porque soy yo Kagome - explico de nuevo

- Talves te la comiste y por eso tienes sus poderes dije de repente mientras volvía a atacarla por lo que no se pudo defender , ya no aguante las ganas y comeze a reír mientras la boba supuse que moría , al fin dejaras de ser una molestia para mi termine de decir mientras me marchaba


	4. La heredera del sol

_**! Hola queridos lectores ¡**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo , gracias a Hime chan Natsumi y a azucenas45 no saben lo feliz que me hacen al dejar sus reviews , aqui les dejo un capitulo**_

* * *

Capitulo 4 : La nueva heredera

POV INUYASHA

Después de matar a Kagome , fui a la aldea de la anciana Kaede , entre a la choza y encontré reunidos a todos incluidos a mi Kikyo

- Inuyasha la pudiste encontrar - me dijo Sango con cara de preocupación , la que me dio asco

- No , no pude - dije aparentando dolor

- Porque hueles a ella - dijo el renacuajo mirándome acusadora mente

- Tengo que darles una mala noticia

- Que paso Inuyasha - dijo Miroku

- Kagome , Kagome esta muerta - dije derramando algunas lagrimas

Cuando dije eso Sango salto a los brazos de Miroku llorando y gritando algunas cosas que le hacían daño a mis orejas , mientras Shippo se mantenía con una mirada fruncida y con lagrimones en los ojos, el monje tenia una expresión seria mientras trataba de consolar a Sango que lloraba la muerte de su mejor amiga , Kikyo se mantenía con una mirada fría y la anciana tenia una cara de dolor

- Como , paso eso - dijo la anciana

- Una youkai se la comió , para tener sus poderes y olor - dije

- Y como sabes eso - dijo el renacuajo

- Porque la encontré cuando ya se la comió

- Y que hiciste con ella - dijo el monje

- La mate

- Pero debió ser una formidable luchadora , al absorber los poderes de Kagome- dijo la miko Kikyo por primera vez

- Si , pero nada del otro mundo

POV SANGO

No puedo creerlo mi mejor amiga murió a manos de una youkai , no lo puedo creer , ella no se hubiera dejado vencer tan rápidamente , porque a ella era mi hermana , solo quiero llorar , por lo que salí de la choza y el monje Miroku salio atrás del pequeño Shippo , porque Inuyasha se ve tan indiferente a la muerte de Kagome y porque trajo a Kikyo al grupo yo no la pienso aceptar en la memoria de mi amiga , jamas lo haré

POV SHIPPO

Algo huele mal ahí , olí claramente como el perro pulgoso mentía , como pudo pasar esto no puedo creer que mi mama este muerta , no de nuevo tengo que comprobarlo yo solo , no le puedo decir a nadie mientras no tenga pruebas de nada , tengo que averiguar porque ese perro mintió y que esconde , salí atrás de Sango y Miroku que corrían al bosque pero me llego el olor de mi mama , pero esta muy lejos , que pasa aquí , no se supone que murió , deje de seguir a los chicos para ir en busca del olor de mi mama , pero a lo que llegue ahí el olor se había desparecido completamente , pero ahí otro olor aqui y ese es el de Sesshomaru

POV SESSHOMARU

Íbamos en la busca de Naraku , Jaken iba atrás mio y Rin estaba montada sobre Ah-un hasta que en nuestro camino se apareció la vieja bruja de mi padre

- Hola Sesshomaru a los siglos que te veo - dijo la anciana sonriendo

- Como te atreves a tratar de tratar asi a mi amo bonito - dijo Jaken gritándole a la bruja

- Oh Jaken , tu tan molestoso como siempre - dijo burdamente la anciana

- Que quieres . dije harto de tanta habladuría

- Oh, siempre tan directo igual que tu difunto padre

- Hmp

- Me llego un mensaje, de los dioses - dijo la anciana

- Hmp , y - dije sin interés alguno

- Ya apareció la enviada y heredera del sol - dijo de nuevo

- Y que pasa con eso - dije perdiendo mi poca paciencia y controlándome para no sacar mi látigo y matarla hora mismo

- Porque le haces perder el valioso tiempo a mi amo bonito - volvió a decir Jaken

- Si a tu amo bonito le interesa la información que le tengo - dijo de nuevo la anciana

- Porque le debería interesar a mi amo - dijo Jaken de nuevo

. Simplemente porque el es encargado de proteger y entrenar adecuadamente a la heredera del sol - dijo la anciana por lo que yo bufe , lo que me faltaba lidiar con una molestia mas

- Porque - pregunto Rin

- Porque el es el enviado de la luna y ese es su deber - volvió a decir la anciana recordándome mi deber nuevamente

- Hmp y donde esta

- No te interesa saber quien es - dijo de nuevo aquella anciana

- No

- Ah enserio , ella era humana - dijo la anciana sonriéndome , como que ella era humana eso es absurdo como el sol puedo elegir a una sucia y despreciable humana para ser esa guerrera y heredera

- Hmp

- Creo que se llamaba

- No me interesa

- Debes protegerla , es tu deber

- Ahora debe estar medio muerta , tu hermano Inuyasha la ataco

que tiene que ver el despreciable hanyou aquí , por la habrá atacado , ahora que lo pienso era humana , no sera la molesta miko , no eso es imposible ya que el la ama igual que ella a el , no se porque eso sonó mas amargo de lo que debía sonar

- Ya debes saber quien es - dijo la bruja sonriendo

- Hmp , dije mientras comenzaba a volar , bajo la mirada atónita de Jaken , la sorprendida de Rin , y la mirada burlona de la bruja , capaz que los dioses me están haciendo una jugada espero que no sea la miko , inconscientemente busque el olor de la miko estaba muy cerca de la aldea de la anciana y ella olía un poco diferente , llegue hasta donde ella estaba y vi a la humana o ex humana en medio de la muerte , sentí como colmillo sagrado comenzó a palpitar y vi los demonios del mas aya queriendo llevar su alma por lo que los mate ,vi como la miko comenzaba a despertar

- Sesshomaru - susurro

- Vamos , miko - dije sin paciencia

- A donde - dijo ya parándose , la sangre youkai la hacia ser mas fuerte

- Eres la heredera del sol


	5. Asimilando la realidad

**Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Capitulo 5 : Asimilando la realidad

POV KAGOME

comenze a sentir comos mis parpados se abrían lentamente , lo ultimo que recuerdo que a Inuyasha atacándome , abrí los ojos y me encontré con la persona que menos espere

- sesshomaru - susurre

- vamos , miko - dijo enojado , no entendía nada porque el esta aquí y a donde me quiere llevar

- a donde - dije parándome ,no entendía porque podía sentirme fuerte después de que Inuyasha casi me matara

- eres la heredera del sol - me dijo indiferentemente , definitivamente Sesshomaru esta loco se que no hay drogas aquí en el Sengoku pero sesshomaru tal ves comió una planta con el mismo efecto

- Te drogas - dije sin pensarlo por lo que el puso una cara molesta

- Vamos - dijo de nuevo

- No voy a ir a ningún lado , tengo que ir con Inuyasha - dije sin intención de seguirlo y comenzando a marcharme

POV SESSHOMARU

No iba a dejar que la humana tonta se fuera , no se porque me siento molesto por lo general siempre estoy calmado pero simplemente esa humana me hace perder el control no voy a dejar que se valla , la tengo que entrenar , la vi que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea , use mi velocidad y la arrincone a un árbol por lo que ella se veía sumamente sorprendida pero cambio su cara a una de enojo

- Suéltame - dijo mientras me pegaba en el pecho lo que dolía un poco ya que era una youkai , le cogí las manos con fuerza pero sin necesidad de lastimara y me acerque a su oreja , olía su nerviosismo

- Humana , vas a venir conmigo - dije fríamente mientras le daba una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo por lo que ella se removió

- No , tengo que ir con Inuyasha - dijo molestándome de nuevo , esta mujer solo sabe decir eso Inuyasha , Inuyasha , casi la mata y ella aun le es fiel o debería decir es tonta , la solté

- El hanyou casi te mata , para el fuiste un objeto , fuiste un plato de segunda mesa del cual ya se canso , solo fuiste el reemplazo de su primer amor pero ahora que ella esta aquí , tu estorbas y mole - dije sin contenerme mientras la miko me daba una cachetada haciéndome enojar aun mas , quien se creía esa humana para tocarme a mi y aun para pegarme

- TU NO SABES NADA SESSHOMARU - grito mientras lloraba - la cogí de la cintura y la bese con brusquedad , no era suave yo jamas lo era y jamas lo seria , jamas he unido mis labios con nadie porque todas las youkai solo querían sexo y yo se los daba , no había cariño y ternura jamas era así , los labios de ella eran suaves , vi como se quería alejar de mi pero yo intensifique el beso y la apreté mas junto a mi , vi como quería protestar por lo que aproveche e introduci mi lengua tratando de memorizar el sabor de esta humana esa palabra me llego a la mente que demonios estoy haciendo con una sucia humana , me separe de ella mas bruscamente de como comenze el beso , vi que estaba sonrojada y shockeada por el reciente acto por lo que aproveche y le di un golpe en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla inconsciente ya que el kitsune se acercaba , la cogí y la puse en mis hombros mientras salíamos volando , sinceramente no sabia que iba a hacer con esta humana , por primera vez en mi vida no se que hacer definitivamente esto es una prueba a mi paciencia por los dioses

POV NORMAL

Sesshomaru para aclarar todas sus dudas se dirigió a donde estaba el árbol sagrado el cual al sentir la presencia de sesshomaru mostró su viejo rostro en el árbol

- Que te trae por aquí Sesshomaru

- Hmp ya deberías saberlo

- Tan orgulloso como siempre - dijo sabiamente el árbol sagrado

- Hmp es ella - dijo desesperado

- Si ella es la enviada del sol

- Mmm ella no era la reencarnación de la otra sacerdotisa - dijo curioso pero manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo como siempre

- Eso tendrán que averiguarlo - dijo el árbol

- Hmp

- Lo único que me es permitido decir es que tu eres su tutor Sesshomaru - dijo el árbol ocultando su cara de nuevo

- Tsk molestia - dijo hyendose de nuevo por lo que no alcanzo a escuchar las palabras del árbol que volvió a despertar y sonreír

* * *

**Disculpen que me haga demorado mucho haciendo el capitulo y que de paso este corto **

**ME PUEDEN DAR ALGUNAS IDEAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS**

**Sayonara**

**Hasta la proxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas gracias por sus rewiews **

**Me hacen querer seguir la historia**

**Espero que disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 6

POV SESSHOMARU

Fui donde Jaken y Rin , tenia que llevarlos conmigo

- Amo bonito - dijo Jaken como siempre logrando que le una patada

- Amo Sesshomaru , quien es ella - dijo Rin acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro como siempre

-Hmp vamos - dije mientras el sapo y la niña miraban curiosos a la miko

- Amo bonito quien es ella - dijo sorprendido Jaken , no tenia la obligación de responderle pero tienen que saberlo

- Es la miko - dije indiferente mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque

- Miko - dijo Rin sorprendida

- Hmp - dije sin intención de decir nada mas

Parece que al fin se callaron , siento como la miko comenzó a despertar justo cuando tenia un momento de tranquilidad que últimamente me hacia falta , sentí como se comenzó a revolver y a abrir los ojos

- Sesshomaru - dijo sorprendida

- Hmp molestia- dije mientras veía como el sapo y la niña solo nos veían sin decir nada y eso es raro bueno en ron si lo es

- Suéltame - dijo revolviéndose

-Hmp - dije soltándola mientras ella se pegaba

-Bruto como se te ocurre soltarme así - dijo la miko levantándose y mirándome con furia

- Oye como te llames quien te crees que eres para tratar así a mi amo bonito - dijo el sapo reclamándole a la miko

- Hmp vamos - dije harto

- Yo contigo no voy a ningún lado - dijo la miko mientras iba con Rin , esta humana de verdad tiene agallas o es bruta de verdad , desafiarme a mi ,tengo que darle una pequeña lección

- Hola Rin - dijo la miko

- Disculpe señorita quien es usted - dijo rin mostrando una cara de confusión

- Soy yo Kagome no me recuerdas - dijo sonriendole por lo que Jaken casi se desmalla al saber que ella era la sucia humana

-Señorita Kagome - dijo Rin sorprendida

- Hai - dijo la miko mientras rin saltaba a los brazos de ella y la abrazaba

- Señorita Kagome que le ha pasado - dijo Rin separándose y sonriendo mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo comprobando que es ella

- Eso es algo que ni yo se - dijo la ex humana sonriendo pero pude ver en su mirada tristeza

- Como puedes ser tu la sucia y despreciable humana - dijo Jaken reaccionando mientras yo me mantenía al margen de la conversación aunque ya me estaba hartando de que la miko no me prestara atención

- Gracias Jaken , yo también te quiero - dijo la miko sarcásticamente

- Y donde esta el maldito hanyou - dijo Jaken mirando a la humana ignorando el comentario de esta

- Hmp vamos - dije ya harto y enojado por que nombraron a ese en mi presencia

- Ya te dije que yo no voy a ningún lado - dijo la ex humana acercándose a mi y mirándome desafiante

- Hmp dije cogiéndola del cuello y arrinconándola nuevamente - hice un poco mas de presión mientras ella con sus garras trataba de soltarse

- Suéltame estúpido - dijo la miko sin perder su valentía o estupidez

- Cuando yo digo algo se obedece - dije acercándome a su oído mientras olía como ella se enojaba mas

- Yo no soy ninguna sirvienta la cual te deba obedecer - dijo la miko siguiendo intentando librarse

- Amo Sesshomaru por favor suéltela le juro que no le vuelvo a pedir nada y seré una niña buena - dijo Rin con lágrimas en los ojos

- Humana tienes suerte pero si me vuelves a desobedecer no tendrás a Rin para salvarte - dije mientras la soltaba y ella tomaba aire

- Hmp vamos - dije mientras caminaba y Jaken iba atrás de mi

- Vamos señorita - dijo Rin sonriendole de nuevo

- Pero - dijo la miko mirándome con enojo

- Por favor señorita , el amo Sesshomaru es bueno - dijo Rin haciéndonos sorprendernos a todos solo que yo no exprese nada , desde cuando soy bueno eso ni mi padre lo creería

- Pero Rin mi lugar no es aquí - dijo la miko levantándose

- Porque señorita - dijo Rin de nuevo

- Mi misión es derrotar a Naraku y completar la perla de Shikon - dijo la miko mirando maternalmente a Rin

- Te olvidas miko que ya no eres humana ,eres una youkai - dije sin verla

- Pero yo le prometí a Inuyasha que estaría junto a el

- Que mala memoria tienes miko , te recuerdo que fue el sucio hanyou que casi te mata

- Pero yo se lo prometí y mi palabra vale mucho - dije mirándome sin una pizca de temor , de verdad que la miko es masoquista , o es tan idiota que no entiende jamas he visto en mis siglos de vida a alguien tan fiel como la miko todos los humanos mienten ,traicionan , matan y roban a las personas que dicen amar pero esta miko no

- Pensé que valías mas , no te cansas de que el maldito hanyou te tome como un plato de segunda mesa

- Pero y Shippo , Miroku y Sango

- El hanyou cree que estas muerta - dije girándome y mirándola fríamente

- Pero ellos no - dijo la miko como si se fuera a romper

- Eres tan estúpida , el hanyou les pudo haber mentido - dije girándome nuevamente

- Pero

- Ya basta de peros miko , vamos - dije ya caminando por su aroma note que estaba en un estado débil y no seria capaz de volver a replicar bueno por el momento , note como la miko comenzaba a caminar con Rin atrás de Jaken

* * *

**Se que el capitulo estaba un poco aburrido pero despues se pondra interesante**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Sayonara**


End file.
